The Unknown Horizon
by SynBell
Summary: Soleil Feu is from America, studying in Japan with an unforgettable past. She started over in Japen 2 years and became best friends with Keiko. After a horrible news report, is the people Soleil running from back? WIll Soleil ever have a chance to be happy and live a normal life? Where will this adventure lead her?
1. Chapter 1

The wind blows softly through beautiful brownish/redish hair. It was a beautiful spring day for everyone around including you. You came from America to Japan for school. You've been here about two years and you loved it. Everyone is so nice, and you made some friends. One of your best friends is this girl around your height with short brown hair and brown eyes and her name its Keiko Yukimura. You stop at her house and wait outside. She runs out and closes the door waving.

"Hey Soleil!" She runs over to you and you smile at her.

"Hey Keiko. You ready for the standard results today?" You say poking her side with your elbow.

"Oh of course! We'll be on top like we always are!" She says cheering slightly.

You both laugh as you walk the rest of the way to school. You two walk onto school grounds when you hear both of your names. You and Keiko turn around to find Yusuke Urameshi, Kuzuma Kuwabara, and another boy you don't recognize right away, he's wearing a different uniform. He's got long red hair and bright green eyes almost matching your own. You cock your head to the side and follow Keiko closer.

"Hey Yusuke. Hey Kuwabara." Keiko smiles and you generally don't talk to strangers and this one happens to intrigue you a little bit. There's something off about him and you're not sure what it is or could be.

"Hey you two. Soleil meet Shuichi Minamino. Shuichi this is Soleil Feu."

Shuichi steps forward and smiles warmly at you and puts out his hand. You smile back brightly and shake his hand.

"It's a please to meet you." you say.

"The pleasure is mine." He replies, placing his hand to his side.

You move back to stand next to Keiko as they continue a normal conversation. Keiko seems to know Shuichi and you make a mental note to ask her about him later. Everyone departs and the day flies by! Your walking out to school grounds waiting for Keiko when Yusuke comes up.

"Hey Yusuke. Have you seen Keiko?"

"She went home a few hours ago. Something happened. She asked me to walk you home."

You smile and nod and you both start to head back to your apartment. You decide to ask about that red head now while you have a chance.

"Yusuke can I ask you about Shuichi," you start and notice Yusuke looking at you and he nods, waiting for you to continue. "He's different, isn't he?"

Yusuke starts laughing and stops. "How do you mean different?"

You turn around and watch him.

"I mean, well he's not human."

This causes Yusuke to stop completely and just stare at you. You turn and look at him fully. You knew this is the reaction you were looking for and you knew it was true. He was and wasn't human and you knew it.

"Soleil, what do you know?"

His tone makes your brain fizz out. It was a mixture of dangerous and disbelieving. You watch him and look down. The world seemed to quiet as if waiting for your answer. The wind picks up and blows your hair as you pick up the smell of roses. You stand up straighter and point where the smell is coming from.

"It's Shuichi."

Yusuke looks over as Shuichi is walking out of the tree line on to the sidewalk. Yusuke looks back at you. Shuichi stops in mid step when he sees you both. He walks quickly to Yusuke and gets close enough to whisper something and backs away. The air starts to shift slightly, and you turn away and start walking home.

"Thanks Yusuke. But I got it from here." you say walking away quickly.

You get home and get the door locked and bolted and you bolt up the stairs. You go to your room and set your bags down and sit there for a minute. You take out your phone and text keiko and let her know that you're not feeling well and that you won't make it to school tomorrow and to please get your homework. You change quickly and got into the kitchen. You turn on the light and start to cook dinner. You sit down with a bowl of pork ramen and turn on the TV when your phone buzzes. You pick it up and open the message from Keiko telling you to rest for the day and that she will drop by tomorrow with her homemade soup and homework. You smile and text back telling her she's the best, to which she replies saying she knows. You set your phone down and focus on the tv, even turning it up as the red words BREAKING NEWS scrolls across the bottom.

 _"Two people are dead after a seemingly random attack at a park not far from Sarayashiki Junior high..."_

You finish eating while your mind starts reeling. You clean out your bowl and dry it, putting it away and walk back into the living room and stop dead in your tracks. You feel like you're being watched. You look up slowly and watch as the branch in front of the window is moving. You watch for a minute and shake your head thinking it's the wind. You mind is still all over the place. You know Shuichi isn't human, there's no way and Yusuke confirmed it with his reaction and asking what you know. You walk into the bathroom and brush your teeth and braid your hair. You walk back into your bedroom and lay down. You're not real tired but you do your best thinking in two places: the shower and the bed. You turn and watch the city lights turn on from the city. You mind plummets into your thoughts. There can't be demons here. You were told there wouldn't be and you would be safe. If Yusuke didn't try and eat you this afternoon you might have trusted him. You hope that they aren't like that. Tears start to run down your face. For the first time in your life, you weren't sure of the futures outcome.

 **I've been writing Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic for a while and decided to share ideas. This won't come out as quick as The Glass Flower but i'll try!**

 **Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

You wake up to the warm sun shining through your window. You turn so your back is at the window and just lay there. The memories from the day before crashes into you. You get up and drag yourself to the bathroom where you take a shower and brush your teeth. You walk into the living room and to the kitchen and grab an apple. You go and sit on the couch eating slowly, your mind wandering like it always does. You've decided to try and avoid Yusuke and his friends but you're not sure how well that will work anyway. You click on the tv and turns whatever on and curls up with a blanket and mindlessly watch tv. You lay there for what seems like hours and you get up to grab a bottle of water. You pass by the door when you hear a knock. You stop dead and look over. You hear another knock and you walk over to it cautiously opening it up. There you see the people you were going to try to avoid. Well two of them. Kuwabara doesn't seem to be with them this time. Nope, just Yusuke and his demon friend. You roll your eyes and open the door wider.

"You know, it's really hard to avoid you if you show up at my house."

Yusuke walks right in and looks around and Shuichi walks in smiling at you. The look is way to practiced to be real. You roll your eyes again and close the door mumbling something along the lines of yeah just walk right in. They both turn and watch you. You stop and look at them.

"What do you guys want? I don't really feel like dealing with this today."

Yusuke leans against the back of the couch folding his arms and Shuichi stands there and you sigh and walk and sit down at the table you have next to the door.

"Soleil, I need to know what you meant yesterday when you said Shuichi wasn't human."

Shuichi stiffens slightly and you catch it in the corner of your eye. You lean back in your chair slightly and study them for a second.

"The air almost seems to shift when he is near, and it smells like roses. No human can do that. Not even a female with perfume." You say shrugging as if that was common knowledge.

"But how do you know I'm not human." Shuichi asks.

You shrug again. "I just do."

Yusuke pushes off the couch and walks up to the table and slams both his hands on it. You glance up at him as satisfaction passes through your eyes and disappears again.

"Ok, Princess. I don't really have time for games. You know something that you're not sharing, and I must know what it is. Make this easier and just tell us."

You chuckle slightly watching Yusuke like he's a caged animal. You fold your arms against your chest and sit there. For a long minute no one says anything. You shift uncomfortably and looks down. Yusuke sits down at the table and Shuichi follows suit. You sigh and find a piece of paper you start to play with.

"I was born in America and lived there my entire life. My father was a highly respected politician and he still is. My mom helped him run his office and they were amazing people. Always trying to help never hinder and things like that. It started a few years ago. My father started receiving threats and at first it wasn't often. But as the year rolled on, they became more frequent and then they were aimed at me. That never sat well with them. I had a detail everywhere I went, and I never had a life and it was a mess. Then photos of me started showing up with the letters and it really freaked them out. I was homeschooled and never went anywhere, nothing. Then when I would go out, I knew someone was watching me. The atmosphere changed a lot, like there was something there and it didn't feel right. Sometimes I would catch a certain smell. Like paint or once I smelt cooper so strong, I could taste it. And out of the corner of my eye I would see shadows, but they weren't really shadows. They were creatures. Tall, bulky, blue sometimes red, large eyes, different colors, things that didn't make sense. And when my parents would talk about it, the word demon repeated over and over. I was sent here two years ago and now here we are."

Yusuke and Shuichi stay silent but are looking at you. You shift again and shrug.

"You're not wrong though," Shuichi starts. "I'm not human."

You looks at him and cock your head to the side.

"You look human."

"My real name is Kurama but I'm a kitsune. My demon name is Yoko Kurama..." He fades away watching your face.

You clap your hands.

"You were the King of Thieves, weren't you?"

"That would be correct," Kurama says nodding slightly. "Where did you learn that?"

You shrug slightly. "I had a lot of free time. I read a lot of books and once of them was a mythology book."

Kurama glances at Yusuke and looks back at you.

"I'm not sure what answer you were looking for but that's all I had guys. I'm sorry it's not exciting for you but it's my life."

Yusuke watches for a minute and looks down and stands up.

"I'm sorry for pushing so hard but it was important..."

"Why was it so important that you're not at school...?" you ask cutting him off.

"You're not in school either." Kurama points out. You stick your tongue out at him and that earns you a slightly shocked look. You smile triumphantly.

"One of us will be back in a little bit. We need to go somewhere first."

Yusuke and Kurama both stand up and take their leave. You watch glaring at both. The door clicks shut, and you lay your head down on a table. You don't know how much they believe but you weaved the truth in there enough to make it seem believable. You know they're going to come back and cuss you out but until then your steering clear. You get up and go sit on the couch and waste hours doing nothing but thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

You were sitting there for so long thinking that you didn't noticed the sun set. You get up and go to the kitchen when your door opens. You turn and poke your head to see who it was. Keiko enters with some bags. You walk over to her.

"Hey Keiko! What's all that?"

She beams at you brightly and it makes you love her a little more. She walks in and sets the bags down on the table.

"I brought you your homework and dinner because you don't like eating and you aren't feeling good."

You roll your eyes at her and go back to the kitchen to fish out some bowls and come back setting them down as she is taking out food and your homework. You take the homework and look over it.

"Only two classes gave homework?"

She nods and sits down pouring her food into a bowl and digging into it. You shrug and take a bit of your food and start doing your homework. Keiko turns to the tv and starts watching when the channel changes and there's a red flashing bar. Keiko gets up and walks closer to it and you pay no mind until you hear her gasp. You look up as you finish writing your answer. There was a Breaking news story.

"Turn it up."

Keiko grabs the remote and turns it up as an announcer comes on.

"... There have been many fires started tonight and we are urging people to not walk alone tonight."

The camera pans out and there are some buildings on fire in the background. Keiko walks over to the window and so do you and you look out trying to hide. You shake your head and start to go back to the table when there is a crash from your bedroom and you smell a fire.

"Keiko! Grab your shoes and get out now!"

You turn into the hallway to your bedroom and bust the door open as the fire starts to spread. You hear Keiko scream your name, but you go into full panic mode. You grab all your frames and books and throw them into your backpack. You grab some clothes and your phone and charger and a few more books into your bag. The fire starts spreading more as you dodge it and roll out of the way. Keiko appears in the door way as you get up and runs out the door. The entire place is up in smoke and you drop down low wiping your eyes from the smoke. You notice you don't see Keiko.

"Keiko! Keiko! Where are you?!"

You hear coughing and you turn and run under the smoke and find her pinned. You run to her and start moving debris, burning your hands in the process. You finally get her free and half pick her up grabbing your bag and running from your house. You rush down the stairs and out the door as Keiko tries to keep up. You look at her and notice tears running down her face. The hair on the back of your head starts to stand and you keep going to the park down the street where you push through some bushes and set her down in a secluded clearing. She grabs her ankle and you kneel ignoring the pain in your hands as you dig out bandages. You start to bandage her ankle quickly.

"It'll be ok Keiko. I've got you. I'm here and I won't let anything bad happen to you. I'm here..."

Keiko gasps and places her hand over her mouth looking behind you. You freeze as the air around you begin to change and electrify. You turn slightly and see a large figure standing in the dark advancing on you quickly. You turn quickly throwing out your arms to protect Keiko.

"Well well, if it isn't the pretty little girl we've been searching for. It took a while to find you since you left your parents, But I've done it and now I can take claim."

He moves up closer and you freeze again. Terrified but you try to push your mind to help. Your mind starts racing and you think of one thing and open your mouth.

"YUSUKE!"

The figure dodges and in the light, you notice he is very large and not human. You move back next to Keiko and hold her to you. You realize she's not crying anymore and look down to notice that she has passed out. You pull her closer to her as the demon reaches you and you close your eyes waiting for a hit. Moments pass and the blow never comes. You look up from Keiko to see a sword sticking out of the demon's head. You scream and grab Keiko picking her up as the demon falls forward, dead before he even touches the ground. You look up and see a guy whose slightly taller then you with black spikey hair and ruby red eyes. He looks at you with distaste and you hear rustling from the left and you turn and brace yourself when you get the familiar smell of roses. You stop and sign falling to the ground with Keiko as Yusuke and Shuichi burst through. Yusuke runs and kneels taking Keiko and you sit down fully lifting your knees up and resting your elbows on your knees running your hands over your face and hair not even realizing you covered yourself with blood. Shuichi is talking to the guy who saved you and Yusuke sets Keiko down and turns to look at you.

"Jesus Soleil!"

You jump as his raised voice and the other two turn and look at you. Shuichi walks up and kneels in front of you putting a rag to your face. You just sit there looking straight ahead, your brain shutting down completely.

"Yusuke, I don't know her full injuries. We need to get them out of here." Shuichi says and Yusuke nods and picks up Keiko.

Shuichi stands up and takes your arm lightly helping you up. You start to follow Yusuke without really knowing where you're going. You continue to walk with Shuichi guiding you slightly. You stop and shake your head slightly and look up.

"Where are we?"

Yusuke opens the door and walks in with Keiko and before anyone says anything you walk in and look around. Yusuke walks down the hall and you follow and watch as he sets down Keiko onto the bed walking out. You follow and sit on the floor against the wall. You pull your knees up to your chest and run your hands over your face again and wince. You look down at your hands and realize you opened the burns again and your bleeding. It seems to be coming out faster and you sigh and look over at Keiko. _She wouldn't be like this if you just went to school_ , you think to yourself.


	4. Chapter 4

You run your hands over your face again forgetting about the blood, again. You groan softly and let your head fall back onto your knees cursing yourself out for not paying attention to your hand. You hear something shift and you start to smell roses. You look up and see Kurama walk in and he leans over the bed checking in on Keiko and he turns to look at you his eyes widening from shock.

"Soleil! Your bleeding more!"

He takes your wrist and helps you up and takes you to the bathroom. He flips on the light and you go to walk by the mirror and decide to look up. You just stare at your reflection and lift your hand up running it over the dried blood, creating a new line of blood. Kurama ushers you over to the side of the tub and sits you down and he grabs a dark rag turning on the water. He seems to be waiting for the water to warm up.

"Why didn't you tell us the whole truth when we came over to your house?" He asks.

You look at the floor like it's the most interesting thing in the world.

"I didn't know if I could trust you yet..."

Kurama looks at you silently as if thinking and puts the wash rag in the warm water and rings it out. He walks in front of you and kneels and gently starts to wipe your face off. He gets back up and goes back to the sink to wash off the rag and wet it again as Yusuke steps through the door. He looks at you and smiles.

"Thank you, Sol., For saving Keiko." You can't help but smile.

"Shes my best friend, Yusuke. I would do anything for her."

The guy that killed the demon appears in the doorway as well and tosses your bag in as it chirps.

"That... thing... is giving me a headache!"

You reach down and rummage through it and pull out your phone and answer it quickly without so much as looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" You breathe deeply at the sound of your dad's voice. "Daddy no... I'm ok... I did lose the place... It was set on fire... It was just me and Keiko... Yeah, I'm good... Slight burns on my hands. I'm with some friends. I love you too!"

You hang up the phone and look up at Kurama and Yusuke defeated. Yusuke walks in and sits on the edge of the tub next to you.

"You can stay here with me for the time being Sol. I have no problem with that."

You smile warmly at Yusuke and Kurama takes the phone out of your hand and sets it down placing the rag in your hands. You wince loudly and almost drop the rag clenching your teeth.

"That. Hurts. You. Sadist!"

Kurama chuckles softly as Yusuke bursts out laughing causing you to laugh softly. Kurama takes the rag back and sets it in the sink and walks out for some unknown reason. You sigh softly and Yusuke bumps into your shoulder and looks at you.

"It'll be ok. I'm here now."

You look at him and he gives you the biggest and dumbest grin you've ever seen. You start laughing again and roll your eyes.

"Thanks Yusuke. It means a lot to me."

You say smiling at him. He stands up and starts walking out mumbling about being hungry while still smiling and Kurama walks back with bandages. He kneels in front of you and starts wrapping your hands tightly making you wince and squirm slightly. He looks up at you apologetically. He finishes wrapping both your hands and stands up as he starts to clean up. You stand up and wince when you start to move your fingers.

"Be careful over the next few days. I don't want you to hurt yourself more." He says.

You nod and leave the bathroom and look down the hall and see Yusuke sitting in with Keiko. You smile and turn and walk to the living room and go to the window and look out over the city and see the fire burning. A tear falls and you feel the air around you warm up and you turn to see the guy from earlier next to you watching. You look back out the window. And you both stand in silence. You wipe away the tears.

"I'm sorry... about earlier." you whisper softly.

"Hn." was his reply.

You nod and take that as a no problem, although you're not sure why. He didn't say anything to make it seem like it was ok, but he sounded soft. You mind starts to drift as the air is continually warm around you.

"My name is Soleil... Yusuke and Keiko call me Sol." you whisper again wondering why you had to tell him. Everything stays quiet for a few minutes and you glance over and notice he's watching you.

"Hiei." Was all he said.

"Fire?"

He cocks his head at you ever so slightly and nods. You nod and smile looking back out the window. You yawn and Hiei looks at you again and you glance at him as he tilts his head towards the couch. You look behind you and turn walking to it and laying down as Hiei sits down on the sill looking out the window. You drift off to sleep rather quickly due to the heat in the room... Your mind shutting down completely.

 **You wake with a start** and almost falling off the couch as you flail around. You pop your head up to see if anyone saw you and notice that there's no one around. You stand up and stretch slightly as the front door opens as Karama walks in. You sniff the air and smell hot chocolate. You hop up and over the back of the couch smiling.

"Good morning Shu- Kurama." you blush slightly. He smiles.

"Kurama is ok but not around humans if you wouldn't mind. Yusuke told me you like hot chocolate, so when I went to get coffee and tea," He sets the holder down and picks up a bright yellow cup and hands it over. "I got you one." You smile accepting it with a thank you and take a sip, melting slightly.

"This is amazing!" you sing softly.

Kurama chuckles as Yusuke walks out looking tired.

"Keiko wants you Sol."

You nod and grab a cup of the honey lavender tea and turn walking down the hall and feel their eyes on you. You turn as you take a sip and stop.

"What?" you ask with the cup still in your face.

"How did you know to take that cup?" Kurama asks curiously.

You narrow your eyes and look at the cup, silently accusing it of revealing secrets. You look up and shrug turning about around and walking into Yusuke's room where Keiko is sitting. You smile at her and hand her the tea and sit down next to her.

"Hey princess. You feel ok?" you ask.

She smiles and nods slightly. "All thanks to you Soleil. I must thank you though for saving me. That's the second time..."

 **Annnnnd cliffhanger**


End file.
